So, Who do you Choose?
by SiriuslyLoopyDora
Summary: There is a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. That's the problem for Newt. He loves all three of them, but he doesn't know which one he is 'in' love with. Minho, Thomas and Alby. All three are in love with him, but to whom does he return his feelings to? That is for you to decide, and others to discover... (Beta: SilverySparks)


**_Hey, Hey, Hey! This is my first ever Maze Runner fic and my first ever slash fic! I hope you enjoy it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I am not James Dashner, first of all I am not making money from the Maze Runner series and two I am lacking a certain piece of anatomy to actually make me James haha._**

 ** _A massive thank you to SilverySparks who is my beta for this story and has guided me through all of my mistakes (and trust me I made loads)_**

* * *

 _Time: 06:17_

 _Days in the Glade: 93_

The sun had only just kissed the Glade when someone hastily shook Newt's shoulders, instantly waking him from his pleasant sleep. He only opened his eyes for a second before slowly closing them again.

"Ten more minutes Minho," the blond whined, turning away from the Asian boy in hopes of getting even a slither more of sleep.

"As if shuck face, we need to get up and running," Minho laughed, punching the boy playfully. A light but happy grin was etched on his face as he watched the sleeping form of his… friend.

Newt groaned loudly and rose to his knees "Okay, I'm up, just give me a second."

Minho rolled his eyes half-heartedly. "I've already given you a lie in, all the rest of the runners are in the Maze by now."

Chuckling fondly Newt got to his feet, giving his friend a warm smile which Minho couldn't help but return.

"Go and get ready slinthead, we're heading out in ten minutes."

Newt nodded and ran off towards the water supply.

Minho smiled longingly at the boy's back until he disappeared around the corner. In truth he was in love with Newt. He had known he was from the very first day they had met. Along with Alby and a few others they had been the first to arrive at the Glade. They had all been so scared, not knowing anything from their previous life and then suddenly being sprung into a Glade which had monsters circling the walls stopping them from trying to make their escape. Everything would have soon gone to chaos if it wasn't for Newt, who had actually been the youngest at the time. Order, order was what they needed. Newt was the reason order happened. Newt could have easily been the leader of them all, but he had refused. Instead he took up the role of second in command for the runners (a job which also wouldn't have existed if it wasn't for Newt.)

Another thing he loved about Newt was the fact that he didn't crave power. He didn't want to be in charge of everybody, he just wanted everybody working together so that they actually had a chance at winning this battle. Some people called him the glue, some even called him Glade 'Mother'... To Minho he was just one of a kind.

A hand waving in front of his face pulled him out of his thoughts. Blinking a couple of times his eyes focussed on the male before him. Dark skin, broad shoulders and eyes like coffee beans meant (to Minho's annoyance) that it could only be one person - Alby.

"What the shuck do you want Alby?" Minho huffed grumpily and set off in the direction of the equipment room to get his gear on before Newt came back.

"I've noticed you've been getting very close to Newt," Alby said coldly, walking at his own pace behind the runner.

"Yeah we're in the same line of duty," Minho spoke as though it was obvious.

"You're not like that with your other runners," Alby stated folding his arms strictly.

Minho's hands balled into fists in irritation. "So, what are you implying?"

Alby gave a snide smile. "Nothing… Just stay away from Newt."

Minho's eyes widened in shock as the boy began to take off. "Hey!" he called back to him causing Alby to stop. "You may have been put second in command of the Glade by Nick, but that doesn't mean you can boss me about whenever you like."

Alby opened his mouth in order to retaliate but was cut off by the sight of Newt running towards them.

"Hey, guys," Newt smiled and then added to Minho, "I'm ready."

Minho smiled and inclined his head to the side. "You get started; my grid is nearer the entrance anyway."

Newt nodded running towards the Maze.

They both watched the blond run into the Maze before Minho turned back to Alby. "Nick gave all the Keepers a choice of having a second in command. I am the only one who accepted."

Alby raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"You know that Newt is my second in command – nothing more, nothing less," Minho growled.

"You best keep it that way," Alby said.

"Oh shuck off!" Minho shouted as he ran off into the Maze, after all he always had the last word.

Minho ran faster than he ever had before, his mind filled with thoughts about the blond runner. He didn't care that Alby wanted him to stay away from Newt. He never really listened to Alby anyway even though he was a higher authority. Newt was one of his best friends, and nothing would change that… even if Newt would never love him back.

* * *

 _Time: 17:24_

 _Days in the Glade: 548_

Alby bit his lip nervously as he stared at the doors to the Maze. Minho was at his side looking just as nervous and scared as Alby felt but he paid no attention to the Asian runner. They were both scared for the same reason. There was only six minutes until the doors would close and Newt was nowhere in sight.

"He should have been back ten minutes ago," Alby whispered, not even blinking as he torturously stared at the wall.

"He will come, don't worry," Minho growled out, not even looking at Alby.

Two minutes passed and more Gladers began to circle the entrance. One of the younger Gladers even spoke up. "Why isn't Newt back?"

"He'll be back, he always does come back," Nick answered folding his arms with an agitated frown marring his features.

Another minute went by and there were only three minutes left for Newt to come back. The eerie silence was deafening. Alby vaguely remembered the term; you could hear a pin drop.

An ear-splitting cry broke the silence and Alby's mind immediately went into attack mode as he ran straight through the doors and to the source of the pain-filled screams.

"No, let me go!" he heard behind him in the distance which distinctly sounded like Minho. They must have caught him when he attempted to run in the Maze.

Alby didn't stop running. In his mind he tried to remember his way back but that was starting to fade away as the cries got louder and louder.

Two minutes until the doors closed.

Rounding yet another right turn all time ceased and Alby's heart stopped in his chest at the sight he saw.

Newt! Only it wasn't the normal Newt. The normal Newt would have looked at him, back straight and wicked smile lighting up his aqua eyes. No, that was not what Newt was like now.

This Newt was lying on the floor with his left leg twisted and shattered at an odd angle. A pool of blood was slowly forming around his head staining his golden hair crimson.

Sprinting towards Newt he immediately put the taller boys arm around his shoulders, desperately trying to ignore his scream of agony.

"Leave me," Newt quietly sobbed while Alby was dragging him along as fast as he could towards the doors.

One minute remained.

"You know I would never leave you," Alby growled back.

"You don't understand!" His whispers were getting fainter and fainter. "I wanted to die."

Alby screamed in despair and ran even faster turning the final corner as the doors just started to close.

"HELP!" Alby screamed and in seconds Minho came up next to him, picked up Newt over his shoulder and ran back with Alby through the doors with just a second to spare.

"MEDJACKS!" Minho exclaimed, running towards the two healers he went into the hut and placed Newt on the bed.

The dark skinned boy was crying now, trying to erase the last few moments from his mind as he followed them. Newt… His Newt had just told him he wanted to die. How could this be?

"He's losing blood, apply pressure here," he vaguely heard. He couldn't concentrate, his mind was full of possibilities and what if's.

A face popped in front of him. It was Minho. "Alby if you care for Newt and you want him alive then I suggest you do as Clint says."

"Apply pressure here." Clint pointed to the top of Newts head where most of the bleeding occurred.

Alby nodded still a bit fazed but did what he was told.

This carried on for a few hours, with Jeff and Clint giving Minho and Alby orders until they got kicked out when they were just getting in the way.

"What is your problem? Newt needed your help and you were literally just a walking zombie," Minho snarled, glaring pure death at the second in command.

Alby sat down on the floor with his face in his hands. "Newt tried to kill himself."

Time stopped.

Eyes widening in horror, Minho shakily whispered, "What?"

Silent tears leaked from Alby's eyes. "The shuck face tried to end his life."

Minho ran a hand through his hair.

"I – I don't know what I would do if he had gone. He gave everybody hope, he helps people even when he cannot be bothered. He can't die. He can't try to kill himself again. I – I…" Alby rambled, getting up and pacing.

"…love him," Minho replied with a sad smile. "You're not the only one."

Alby quickly swivelled to make eye contact with Minho, about to deny the accusation but found he couldn't.

He loved Newt.

"Don't even try to deny it Alby. To be honest I thought you had realised a long time ago and that's why you were always being a slinthead to me." Minho's eyebrows furrowed together.

Alby shrugged, "I guess I did have a feeling. I just never really wanted to think of him that way."

The Asian boy nodded once again and looked deeply into Alby's chocolate eyes. "If you love him, you won't give up on him. We need to show him that his life is worth living."

Nodding his head in agreement, Alby coughed awkwardly. "What do we tell him about our… affections?"

Minho's eyes steeled, his gaze going distraughtly to the floor. "Nothing."

"Nothing..?"

"Not at all, it's just extra baggage which I don't think he will be able to cope with at this time." Minho's gaze returned back to Alby's. "When or if he ever finds out we love him, it's his choice which one of us he picks. We just need to take his decision with dignity."

Moments passed before Alby nodded in agreement, putting out his hand the two Gladers shook on it.

"Till that day, we both help him like we normally would," Alby said.

"Like nothing has changed," Minho confirmed.

The two boys nodded at each other and went back to waiting for Newt. They both needed words with the blond as to what the blond beauty had actually been trying to do

* * *

 _Time: 17:29_

 _Days in the Glade: 733_

The Glade was still a bizarre place to Thomas; he had only arrived a few days ago and had already made enemies… and friends.

The one he valued most of all though had to be Newt. The tall blond was a mysterious specimen, kind, loyal whilst also showing a high authority without sounding mean. To top it off, Newt was absolutely smoking hot.

Thomas practically drooled at the blond. That was just a perk about Newt though. Thomas knew he would still like Newt even if he was ugly; a personality can do that to people sometimes and can act the opposite way as well. Did he love Newt? Hell yes!

However, currently Newt's beautiful features were overthrown by the increasing worry along his pale face. Thomas knew why though. The glade door was about to shut and Alby and Minho hadn't come back yet. All the Gladers were surrounding the door, just waiting… praying.., for the duo to return.

A loud cranking noise occurred just at the same point a scream could be heard down the passage.

Thomas heard Newt's rapid intake of breath.

"COME ON MINHO!" someone shouted from the back of the crowd and immediately everyone joined in. Minho was currently dragging an unconscious Alby as fast as he could towards the door.

Minho wasn't stupid though, and neither was Thomas. They weren't going to make it. Sending a quick glance at Newt, he hated to see the small evidence of tears running down his face.

Thomas' heart began to accelerate inside his body, with one final look at Newt he sprinted into the Maze ignoring the "No Thomas!" which came from Newt.

The gates shut firmly behind him and silence filled the air.

"You are an idiot," Minho panted tiredly, glaring at Thomas.

"I've come to help you and him." Thomas kicked the unconscious boy's foot lightly.

Minho sighed shaking his head, "We're all going to die. You included. You should have stayed in there with Newt."

This caused Thomas to frown: Newt? Why did Minho bring up Newt? Opening his mouth to ask, the brunette was silenced by the eerie growl of the grievers.

Minho gasped, "Run!" and headed off in one of the lanes leaving Thomas alone with a defenceless Alby.

That night was horrendous; having to pull up Alby was difficult enough (he was a lot heavier than he looked) then he was being chased by grievers. Thankfully, Minho's conscience kicked in just before he was about to die and they ended up being free from the grievers… for now. They had disappeared into thin air.

Falling to the ground panting, Thomas tried his best to regain his breath.

"We survived," Minho breathed disbelievingly.

They stayed in silence for a long time until Thomas burst out crying. Everything had just become too much. Minho didn't disturb him; it wasn't the first time he had seen someone crack.

Finally regaining his wits, Thomas rubbed his puffy red eyes. "Sorry about that."

Minho shook his head. "Don't be, you're not the first person I've seen crying here. There was a point Newt used to-" Minho cut short realising he had said too much.

Raising his head, Thomas looked at Minho oddly. "Sounds like you care for Newt a lot."

Minho gritted his teeth and glared at the greenie. "I care for a lot of people."

Thomas sniffled with a small smile. "I can tell it's much more than that. I can tell Alby cares more than he should as well. It's the way he looks at Newt."

"So what if we do?"

"No reason, just wanted to know if my hunch was right."

Minho huffed in disbelief. "You just watch you say around Newt. All is good the way it is."

To this Thomas couldn't help but smirk, "I will do what I believe is right." With that said the boy lay down on the floor closing his eyes in order to even just get a moment of sleep.

* * *

 _Time: 06:01_

 _Days in the Glade: 734_

Newt was biting his nails nervously. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night; the worry had been too much for him to bear. The three people he really cared about were dead. Though that didn't stop him having even just a glimmer of hope as he waited by the Maze entrance for his friends to come back. Five minutes passed and there was still no sign, the other Gladers were slowly making their way to join him in his wait.

Just as he was about to give up, something moved in the corner of his eye. Turning his head he couldn't help but smile as he saw the three together, tired and only slightly conscious (except Alby who was still fully unconscious) but alive. "MEDJACKS!" he shouted and the two immediately came over to tend to the three.

Minho and Thomas both sent tired smiles back to Newt.

"I thought you were dead," Newt said to the exhausted boys.

"I find your lack of faith in me disturbing," Minho smirked.

Newt shook his head and allowed the three to be taken away by the medjacks. He would wait until they were better before he'd talk to them.

…

A few days later found Newt walking around the Glade at five in the morning, so early there was barely any light available except from the lanterns they had about in some places.

"What are you doing?" Newt turned quickly at the voice, immediately on edge, but relaxed once he saw Thomas' face.

Newt sighed with a blissful smile, "Just thinking."

"About what?" Thomas got closer to him.

"When will we actually ever get out of here?" Newt lowered his eyes.

"The end is near is what Teresa said," Thomas shrugged.

Newt chuckled. "Do you believe everything that girl says?"

Thomas once again shrugged, this time looking unsure. "I don't know, I just trust her for some reason."

"Do you like her?" Newt nudged Thomas' ribs with a laugh, causing heat to rise rapidly to the younger boy's face.

"No, I like someone else actually."

Newts smile grew. "Oh go on tell me."

Breathing in, Thomas said, "You really want to know?"

"Of course I do… Is it Minho?" Newt snorted at the look of disgust which appeared on the sixteen year old's face.

"Ew no, I like you." Thomas coughed awkwardly, "I love you."

Any trace of a smile which had been on Newts face vanished immediately. _What?_ he thought.

Before Newt could say anything though Thomas hastily continued. "I'm not going to be the bad guy though who does the unfair thing of being the only one in the competition."

Newts eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm not the only one who loves you… Minho and Alby have loved you for a long time. They just didn't want you to see," Thomas explained and Newt could feel his eyes begin to water.

He hated crying but recently with everything happening he couldn't stop.

Thomas stared Newt dead in the eye, and for once Newt was scared about what he was about to hear. "It's between the three of us. So, who do you choose? Who do you love the most?"

"I – I can't," Newt stammered, he couldn't think this quickly. Running off deep into the forest he was glad that he didn't hear Thomas' footsteps following him. He needed to think. He loved all three boys, but being in love was different… Who was he in love with?

The only thing that Newt could think about at the moment was the big question…

 _So, who do you choose?_

* * *

 ** _OKAY THIS IS WHERE YOU GUYS COME INTO IT!_**

 ** _THERE IS BACHELOR NUMBER ONE WHO IS MINHO_**

 ** _BACHELOR NUMBER TWO WHO IS ALBY_**

 ** _AND BACHELOR NUMBER THREE WHO IS THOMAS!_**

 ** _WHO WINS NEWT'S HEART?_**

 ** _THAT'S FOR YOU TP DECIDE._**

 ** _GO ONTO MY PROFILE PAGE AND TAKE THE POLL ON WHO YOU WANT TO GET WITH NEWT!_**

 ** _AND IF YOU'RE A GUEST PLEASE PUT IT IN A REVIEW AS I WILL BE MAKING A FULL TALLY ON PAPER._**

 ** _HOWEVER, YOU MUST BE QUICK BECAUSE THE POLL IS COMING DOWN IN TWO WEEKS AND THAT'S WHEN I'LL WRITE IT!_**

\- **_The grievers disappearing into thin air bit hopefully you guys will remember that bit from the book but if not it WILL be explained in the next chapter whoever the lucky man is._**

 ** _\- Add me on my fandom instagram account siriuslyloopydora_**

 ** _\- Please Review! No Flames but constructive criticism is always welcome because I like to try and improve my work!_**


End file.
